No One Heals Me Like You
by maddieclaybourne
Summary: Post-ep for Reckoner; After Rossi's confession on the plane, Hotch won't let Emily slip through his finger and asks her to stay again.


_Author's Note: This is a sequel to my Hotch/Prentiss fic, Stay The Night and also uses the Every Breath You Take prompt as a starting point for the Muse. This was inspired by episode three of season five, "Reckoner," as I would have liked to have seen Rossi's confession to Hotch lead him to Emily._

**Every Breath You Take Prompt: **

**Section Seven: Every night you stay **

**No One Heals Me Like You **

**Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, Criminal Minds **

**Rated: M for adult themes**

_**(Come to me now **_

_**And lay your hands over me **_

_**Even if it's a lie **_

_**Say it will be all right **_

_**And I shall believe) (Sheryl Crow)**_

Hotch swallowed hard at the sight of Emily standing near the front door of his apartment. It was like he was reliving the night he told her to stay all over again.

But she knew why she had brought him home that night. Tonight she has no clue why he asked her to give him a ride.

He wants to tell her. He hears Dave's grizzled voice tortured by the sadness of a love he never really had ringing in his ears. He sees the happiness on his son's young face as he swings flashing behind his eyes. He feels the familiar weight of keeping his stone cold facade in place seeping into his shoulders while at the same time an uneasy feeling his creeping over him.

An uneasy feeling that only the deep, penetrating chocolate eyes, that are staring at him right now, inspire within him.

Her smooth voice falls from her equally smooth lips and his stomach tumbles. "You can tell me to stay again, Aaron."

_Aaron._

He never knew his own name could be his undoing. That hearing his own name - the name he's heard more than enough people say- would break down every wall he's ever built. But not just anyone is saying his name. His name isn't leaving just any pair of lips.

Emily is saying his name. His name is leaving her lips.

And everything falls away . . . The worrying about Haley and Jack. Dave's tortured confession bathed in unrelenting sadness and regret. The weight of keeping up the appearance of the stoic, unemotional team leader that he's perfected.

All of it falls away.

Except for her.

Suddenly he's swept her into his arms, her supple frame pressed tightly against his solid one. Her chocolate eyes are wide but hold his firmly while being filled with understanding. Her smooth lips tremble slightly. Her body shudders slightly as she sucks in a breath while her subtle perfume surrounds him and he can't stop himself from bending forward, his nose grazing the top of her hair, so he can breathe her in.

_**(I'm broken in two **_

_**And I know you're on to me **_

_**That I only come home **_

_**When I'm so all alone **_

_**But I do believe)**_

Emily swallows hard at the sound of Hotch's heart pounding hard and strong against her chest. Slowly she can feel the heat only he's ever inspired within her building inside her belly and a small whimper escapes at the thought.

She pulls back from him slightly, sighing at the deep groan that escapes him. She takes her bottom lip into her mouth, suddenly nervous at the way his intense onyx eyes seem to stare right through her. She feels completely exposed underneath his heat filled gaze and her thighs clench while her legs begin to tremble.

Despite the fact that she isn't sure how she's standing because of the warmth she can feel emanating from his solid frame, she manages to say somewhat alluringly, "Tell me to stay, Aaron. Tell me to stay."

His mouth quirks briefly, revealing the indentation of a small dimple and she's trembling inside from the sight. His lips hover over hers and his deep voice rains along her skin, sending her head spinning, "Stay, Emily. Stay."

Her own mouth quirks and she brings her fingers up to trace the sharp angles that make up his classically handsome face. "If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

_**(That not everything is gonna be the way **_

_**You think it ought to be **_

_**It seems like everytime **_

_**I try to make it right **_

_**It all comes down on me **_

_**Please say honestly **_

_**You won't give up on me **_

_**And I shall believe **_

_**And I shall believe)**_

Hotch can hear the slightly unsure timber his voice holds and he knows she can too. He slowly bends forward, capturing her smooth lips with his own and he savors her taste. He lets his tongue languidly run over her bottom lip before slipping inside, so he can memorize every crevice of her warm mouth.

He knows she heard about him watching that video of Jack on the swings. He knows that's why she's staying with him. He knows she's helping him the only way she thinks he wants her too. He knows she can see past all of his walls and the facades he puts up, that keep the rest of the world at bay . . . Except her. He knows she can tell how broken he is and he appreciates her silence on the subject more than she knows.

Pulling out of the kiss, hands roamed each other's bodies and he knew she was hyper-aware that his infamous control was slipping. That with each button on her blouse and each rough caress of her full breasts through the simple black lace of her bra and every groan that escaped his mouth, his control was faltering more and more.

More than it ever had with Haley.

_**(Open the door **_

_**And show me your face tonight **_

_**I know it's true **_

_**No one heals me like you **_

_**And you hold the key)**_

But when she pulled back slightly and began undressing for him, after gently prying his hands away, all thoughts of control, his ex-wife and everything fell away. His mind was free of everything that weighed him down. His heart was free of everything as well.

Except Emily.

After his own clothes were shed, he wasn't sure he if he leaned into her or she had come up to meet him. All he knew was her prone body was warm and keeping the cold that threatened him on a daily basis away. All he knew was she tasted like cinnamon and her glorious ebony curls felt like the finest silk amongst the rough pads of his fingers. All he knew was her ivory skin was flushed with the tell tale signs of arousal, as he slipped the black lace from her perfect breasts.

All he knew was her. And that's all he wanted to know, to feel, to experience.

Emily.

_**(Never again **_

_**Would I turn away from you **_

_**I'm so heavy tonight **_

_**But your love is all right **_

_**And I do believe)**_

Groaning against the flushed skin of her breasts, he has her swept up in his arms again and somehow makes the short walk to his couch with her shapely legs wrapped around her waist and her center pressed tightly against his length.

As he walks, she purposefully slips against him, letting him feel the heat and wetness emanating from her core and for the second time he curses in front of her, "Fuck."

The word is desperate but comes off his lips like a whisper. Like the gentle caress of his lips against the turgid peak of her nipple, after he's laid her down on the couch. Like the easy swipe of his fingers against the smooth muscle of her hip as they travel lower to where she needs them most.

Slipping the lace away from her lower half, she does the same to the cotton that covers him but with more abandon and in a frenzy, that makes him chuckle slightly.

"You should do that more often." She comments breathlessly, as she spreads her legs for him.

He doesn't respond verbally to her comment. He's more concerned with the non-verbal invitation she has given him and he takes it willingly. He presses his strong form on top of her supple one, letting her feel every inch of him so he can feel every inch of her and easily he slips himself inside of her velvet, warmth needing the sensation more than she knows.

She's as responsive as she was the first time they were like this and he relishes in the fact.

Her breathy sounds, the way her walls clench tightly around him, her hands roaming up and down his back, her nails digging into his skin.

He needs it all.

And when it's over and they're both breathing heavily, their bodies slick with sweat, their hearts pounding hard and fast and in tandem, he says the only thing he can.

"Thank you."

_**(That not everything is gonna be the way **_

_**You think it ought to be **_

_**Everytime I try to make things right **_

_**It all comes down on me **_

_**Please say honestly **_

_**You won't give up on me **_

_**And I shall believe **_

_**And I shall believe)**_

_End Note: Song used "I Shall Believe" by Sheryl Crow, which if I had my way and Hotch and Prentiss were a couple, this would be their theme song. _


End file.
